IY Fanfic Contest
by Nikki Kiraga
Summary: Written specifically for LiveJournal's InuYasha Fanfic Contest, a contest community for InuYasha fanfiction, that goes through drabble-oneshot-free count cycles. A series of oneshots and drabbles which may or may not be related.
1. Mother

** Title:** Mother**  
Author: **Nikki Kiraga  
** Rating:** G  
** Genre:** Drama, Tragedy  
** Warnings: **May make one cry, and possible inaccuracy.  
** AU/Canon: **Canon  
**Pairing: **Shippo/Rin Romantic, Shippo/Kagome Maternal  
**Words: **649  
**Summary: **Kagome is on her death bed. How will the man she considered her son deal with the pain?  
**Note: **Week 135, Shippou oneshots.

* * *

He sat beside her bed. She looked so peaceful, but he knew it was her final hour. Soon, Death would come to claim her. The kind, loving human girl that had adopted him as her son figure when he was a newly-orphaned kit.

Softly, he brushed hair from her old face. She aged well over the long years, somehow always seeming amazed when she realized he just would not look any older than sixteen. He'd always tell her it was his demon blood, and playfully scolded her for forgetting.

As he sat there, watching her sleep, he felt his heart grow heavier. She was well over sixty, but she never knew true love or had a family of her own. The half-breed Inuyasha, the only man she ever loved, long ago admitted that he couldn't get over his first love. She accepted it graciously, but turned to him for comfort. The wolf demon, Koga, had found love in the demoness Ayame. As for the man from her time, Hojo, she had softly told him she was moving, and he'd never see her again. Yes, she had given up her life in the future to be with him, and it plagued his conscience ever since she did it.

Tears brimmed in his eyes as he began to think about their adventures together in the small group that was only held together by a common enemy. When he met her, she was so young and beautiful. She and Inuyasha helped him kill the demons Hiten and Manten, though he insisted he could do it alone. Then she allowed him to come with them.

Over the years in that group through the battles, and that knucklehead Inuyasha repeatedly chasing her to her home in the future, the raven-haired woman had become like his mother.

It infuriated him when the ungrateful hanyou, not worthy of her love, broke her fragile heart. She was so hurt that despite his pleas, she thrust a sharp arrow point through her chest. He didn't want her to die. She was only twenty! She deserved to live, to love! He bolted off, finding the scent of the cold demon lord Sesshomaru. He finally begged enough to get the older man to give his so-called mother life again. When she awoke, he embraced her, tears running down his face. He begged her not to do it again, and she complied for over forty years.

Hearing her breathing change, he looked at her. "I know you're awake. Don't think you'll catch any emotional heartfelt sentiments by pretending to be asleep," he said, a forced smile on his lips.

The gray-haired woman opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Just thought I'd try," she joked, her voice weary and quiet. She reached up, rubbing his cheek. "You've grown so much. I would've loved watching your kits grow, too."

He sighed, holding her other hand while rubbing into the one on his cheek. "I know, Mama, I know," he whimpered.

She blinked, then made him look at her. "No tears, got it? I won't have you crying over me. I lived a good life. Now it's time you live yours with Rin and the kits. Understand?" She had sincerity in her eyes. She never thought of herself, even on her death bed.

He nodded slowly. "I-I will, Mama," he whispered, choking on his own tears. He couldn't take this. It was like his heart was exploding.

She smiled brightly. Slowly, her hand fell and he felt his heart stop with hers. He kissed her forehead, and walked out of the room. Waiting there was his mate, Rin. She, too, was human, but his mark gave her his lifespan. Yes, she was _his, _and not even time would tear them apart.

Slowly, he fell to his knees, clutching her waist and resting his head on her swollen belly as he cried. Soon, he took in a deep breath, and looked at her. "It's... a girl."

Rin blinked, then smiled. "Kagome?"

He smiled. "Kagome."


	2. Sesshoumaru's Gift

**Title:** Sesshomaru's Gift**  
Author: **Nikki Kiraga  
** Rating:** NC-17  
** Genre:** General, Romance, Adult  
** Warnings: **Minor lemon, possible OOC, author's first lemon**  
AU/Canon: **Canon  
**Pairing: **Sesshomaru/Kagome  
**Words: **1,721  
**Summary: **Kagome gives Sesshomaru a less-than-innocent, and very odd, gift. How will the taiyoukai react to such an inappropriate offering?  
**Note: **Week 136, Odd Gifts theme.

* * *

The silver-haired demon looked at the blushing miko, before he looked back down at the item inside the small rectangular box. Slowly, he blinked. For once, he was speechless, and not by choice. Again he looked at the miko, and slowly raised a perfect silver eyebrow, said appendage disappearing under his bangs.

The raven-haired woman stared at her lap, blushing more furiously now. She immediately regretted her gift when he opened it and grew very confused. She wanted to give him a present for being so kind to her--at least, as kind as the demon lord could be--but she only meant this particular present to be a joke. Which, unfortunately for the poor girl, he hadn't gotten it at all. She desperately hoped he would have, but she shouldn't have expected him to. After all, the gift she gave him was from _her _time, not the feudal times they were in right now. 500 years from now, one who got this gift would probably start laughing his perverted ass off. However, this man had no idea what she'd given him, but definitely had an idea on what it implied.

She remembered going to the little shop littered with less than innocent items. She found a box of very squeezable balls, that looked just like a woman's breast. Immediately she thought of the demon lord, and a big grin formed on her face, a giggle escaping her lips. She decided that maybe he'd find it amusing, and grabbed two, buying them with the money her mother gave her. She returned to her shrine home that day, and placed the balls in a small box, placing the lid upon it then tied a beautiful bow around the box. She giggled once more before putting in her yellow backpack, and returned to the time of demons and rag-like kimonos that she had grown so fond of.

Meanwhile, the man was lost in his own musings. The balls were small, round, and had a small peak on each of them. Having much knowledge from his previous lovers, he knew exactly what they looked like, and began to wonder why, exactly, she gave something so... vulgar to him. He quickly began to believe his brother's miko had intended something more than merely giving him a gift. Slowly, he looked at the miko. Her red face was too cute to bear, but he could also pick up the strong scent of embarrassment and worry. Wait... worry? She was worried? Perhaps she thought that he would kill her for giving him this... "gift". Of course, on normal occasions he would have, but this intrigued him. What exactly was she implicating? Whatever it was, it had his beast _very _pleased, and he couldn't help thinking some impure thoughts himself.

Deciding he actually disliked how worried the miko was, he spoke. "Miko, what is the meaning of this?" Despite his attempt to sound gentle--because he really didn't want to scare the poor girl--his voice showed irritation. When she refused to answer, the scent of depression settled in. Now he was confused. She was depressed because he wished to know what this obscene gift was? He actually found the gift to be quite amusing, though it'd be something he would expect from the monk she traveled with, not the innocent Shikon Miko who could do no wrong. He allowed himself to chuckle slightly, then smirk. "Miko, I appreciate the gift, but I would very much like you to explain what exactly you were thinking when you decided to give _this _to this Sesshomaru."

"It... it was supposed to be a joke! I wanted to give you a gift, and I know you're kind of the aristocratic type, so I figured giving you something like... _that _would be funny. I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. I'll return them," Kagome replied quickly, ending with her eyes down in her lap, her hands reached out for the gift. She blinked in surprise as he pulled it away, and looked at him. A shiver ran down her spine when she noticed the lord smiling.

"A joke, hm? Well, I must say, it is amusing." He once more looked at the two rounded balls in the box, before closing it up, and moved closer to her. "However, I would very much prefer _these _as my gift." Shocking the miko, he reached out and began rolling her perfect breasts in his clawed hands. His smile widened when he heard a soft gasp and moan escape her lips. "Oh? It seems you enjoy this."

Kagome was blushing now, trying to escape the man who was fondling her so gently, but at the same time bringing her jolts of pleasure, all her blood starting to rush downward. "N-no," she stuttered. "It's just... you're, and I'm, and... Get off of me!" She managed to get his hands off of her chest, and crawled backwards, eying the man carefully.

He stalked after her, light pink surrounding his golden eyes. He wanted her, and he wanted her _now_. He reached out, wrapping his long fingers around her wrist, and pulled her close to him. Holding her by her hips, he kept her close to his chest, grinning with his perfect white fangs showing. "Miko, did you enjoy it or not? Do not lie to this Sesshomaru."

Kagome let out a tiny whimpering noise. She was so close to the perfect, sexy, stoic demon lord, who had an almost playful look in his eyes. Although, looking closer, she noticed lust in his eyes as well. She felt the heat and damp feel in her underwear, staring at him. "I... well," she took a deep breath. She knew lying to someone like Sesshomaru was a bad idea. "Yes, I did enjoy it, a little. But I should be getting back to Inuyasha. I mean, he'll be jealous and," her words got cut off by the softest lips pressing roughly against hers. Her eyes went wide, before they slowly closed into little slits, as she leaned into him. Really, she couldn't believe the almighty Sesshomaru was kissing her. If you asked her, she would've told you it was a beautiful dream. But she decided to enjoy the kiss, and the demon, while she could.

Slowly, the woman's small hands reached up and rubbed against the lord's chest through his haori. Her hands slid up further, carefully removing the spiky pauldron that could quite possibly injure her. Then, her hands went down, and removed the Bakusaiga and Tenseiga from his side. Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, feeling her remove what danger she could from him. Slowly, he pulled her lips from hers, smirking at the disappointed whimper that escaped the miko's lips. Fortunately, he didn't leave her disappointed for long, leaning in to kiss at her neck. Encouraged by her soft moans, he once again began to softly rub her breasts.

Kagome reached up again, carefully removing the Mokomoko from his shoulder, then untied his obi. She was now desperate for this man, no matter how deadly he could be. All the blood in her brain was gone, and it had all rushed to a now very wet area. As she opened his haori, he allowed her to slide it off him completely, and begin to explore his torso. She trailed her delicate fingers over his sculpted arms at first, before sliding them along his muscled chest and thin stomach. Slowly, Sesshomaru growled. Now the girl had an advantage, having his top half uncovered, while she did not. This simply wouldn't do. However, he didn't want to anger her by ripping off her clothes. "Miko. Remove your clothing."

The girl stared at him quickly. He wanted her to strip? Yeah, she took off his haori, but she didn't think it was a big deal. Then she remembered just exactly who she was dealing with. Slowly, she pulled back, and slipped her shirt over her head, putting it to the side with his clothes. She reached behind her, her fingers working at the hooks of her bra before sliding it off of her. Sesshomaru stared at her perfect breasts, and before she could continue, he leaned forward and took her left breast into his hand, sliding his tongue over her hardening nipple. He teased the peak with his tongue, occasionally nipping at it carefully. He absolutely loved the delicious moans coming from her, and soon he switched breasts, giving the right the same attention as he had the right.

She was gasping and moaning as she writhed under the taiyoukai. The man who tried to kill her on numerous occasions was now suckling at her breasts! She couldn't believe this was happening, and once again swore it was a beautiful, beautiful dream. But at the moment, she couldn't bring herself to care. Whether it was a dream or real, she would cling to this moment for the rest of her life. If it was a dream, she hoped it would come true. If it was real, well, she couldn't wait for it to happen again. She laced her fingers in his beautiful silver locks, tilting her head back with her pleasure. "Oh, Sesshomaru! That feels so good," she whimpered, her eyes falling closed.

Slowly, as he finished treating each breast equally, he smirked. He moved away from her mounds slowly, and stood. He grinned when he saw the confused and lustful look in her eyes. "Perhaps next time you decide to give me a gift, miko," he whispered, knowing exactly what she was going to complain about. He slid back into his haori, retying his obi around him, before putting his spiked pauldron back on. He returned his swords to their rightful place, and nodded to the still confused girl on the ground. "Until next time, Kagome." Slowly he stalked off, chuckling at the strong scent of arousal still in the air.

Kagome watched him go. What had just happened? One second he was teasing her breasts, and the next he called her by her name and left. Her mind tried hard to wrap around what had just happened. Unconsciously, she was redressing herself. Finally, it hit her. He was just teasing her! Her whole face turned a dark red, and the sound of a shrill scream filled the forest air. "DAMN YOU SESSHOMARU!!"


	3. Glittering

**Title:** Glittering  
** Author: **Nikki Kiraga  
** Rating:** PG-13  
** Genre:** General, Romance  
** Warnings: **H-E-double hockey sticks mentioned. That's it. XD**  
AU/Canon: **Canon  
**Pairing: **Inuyasha/Kagome  
**Words: **224  
**Summary: **A beautiful item adorns Kagome's hair, but Inuyasha doesn't know what it is.  
**Note: **Week 137, Heart-Shaped drabbles.

* * *

Inuyasha looked at the odd glittering item that seemed to hold Kagome's hair in a certain position. He tilted his head, blinking. He recognized the shape, although he never knew why humans thought hearts looked like that. He'd had enough raw meals to know that hearts most definitely didn't look like that.

Kagome noticed his staring, and blinked. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

Inuyasha looked at her, then pointed at the thing in her hair. "What the hell is that thing?"

Kagome blinked once more, and carefully pulled the heart-shaped item from her hair. "This?" He nodded. "This is a hair clip. I use it to keep my hair back. Here, let me show you." Leaning over, she slipped the silver clip through his hair, and had it tucked back. Smiling, she pulled it right back, and returned it to her hair.

Inuyasha listened, but seemed irritated. "Keh, why the hell do you need that thing? And it's so bright! Take it off!"

Kagome gave him an annoyed look, then shook her head and returned to studying. Inuyasha, deciding he probably wouldn't get her to take it off, jumped up in a tree. He smiled a bit as he looked at her. He wondered how one little item could make her look even more beautiful. "Someday," he thought. "Someday I'll tell her how I feel."


	4. Furless

**Title:** Furless**  
Author: **Nikki Kiraga  
** Rating:** PG-13  
** Genre:** General, Humor  
** Warnings: **Sad ending, mischievous wolves, sexual undertones**  
AU/Canon: **Canon  
**Pairing: **N/A  
**Words: **885  
**Summary: **A reality-delivering prank breaks a wolf prince's heart...  
**Note: **Week 138, Prankster oneshots.

* * *

Two ookamis sat together, watching over the horizon in boredom and irritation. The gray-haired one sighed, then the white-haired one followed suit. The gray-haired one was the first to speak. "Hakkaku, I wanna do more with our lives. I mean, we all love Kouga--he's a brother... but he's controlling, bitchy, and down-right stubborn," the wolf sighed.

"You're right, Ginta. I mean, seriously. Is Kagome ever going to _really _be our sister?" The two shook their heads. They knew it was impossible for the priestess to fall in love with the wolf prince, but he was blinded by love. "And surely how he acts toward Inuyasha isn't helping his chances."

Ginta nodded in agreement. "Hell, if they were to mate and have pups, _those _would be half-breeds. His contempt for Inuyasha is enough to make her hate him." Again they nodded. Slowly, something occurred to him. "We should prank him. Maybe if we can make him look like a total fool in front of Kagome, he'll feel so disheartened that he'd stay away from her. Then he'd be less obsessive!"

The mohawk-headed wolf slowly raised an eyebrow. "Well, it could work. But he won't know it's us, right?"

Ginta grinned. "Of course."

Later in the day, the two snuck into Kouga's cave, covered in mud to keep him from picking up their tracks. Kouga was napping, and they thought it was the perfect time to strike. They quickly shed their leader of his furs, and ran. When Kouga awoke even later in the day, he realized that all he was wearing was his armor. "What the hell?!" He looked around, quickly sniffing. Finding no scent of who could've done this, he stood up. "Damn, how the hell am I gonna find the culprit if there's no scent?" Crossing his arms, he begun to think. Mutt face was recently in the East... probably hadn't left yet, either. But Inutrasha was too stupid to come up with something like this _and _be able to cover his tracks. Hmm... the kit, maybe? Kitsune were known for their trickery, and a cruel prank was definitely likely.

He slowly begun to grow angry. How **dare **that annoying little kit take his furs?! And mutt face probably helped!! Roaring in his anger, he ran off, a tornado swirling around him. In his anger, he absolutely forgot about the fact that he was naked, save for his armor covering his chest.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha walked side by side with Kagome, Shippou in her arms, with Sango and Miroku behind them, Kirara in Sango's arms. Inuyasha's furry ears twitched and lifted, his nose lifting as he took a deep breath. "What the hell? The wolf is coming."

Kagome tilted her head, blinking in confusion. "What would Kouga want?" she asked curiously.

"I suppose we're about to find out," Miroku muttered, standing to the side with Sango. Neither wanted to get involved with the "love triangle" their friends and the wolf formed.

Kouga's tornado dissipated as he showed up in front of the group, nearly as naked as the day he was born. The only clothing on his body was his armor and the wrapping on his feet. Kagome screamed when she saw him, quickly hiding behind Inuyasha, her face as red as his haori. Kouga ignored his woman's reaction, and pointed at the hanyou. "Give me back my furs, you damn mutt!!"

The hanyou in question was trying hard not to laugh. Here was the mostly naked wolf prince, who was after Kagome, and he just ruined all chances by showing up like he did. "What the hell are you talking about, wolf? I don't have your furs."

Kouga stomped his foot in frustration. "Bull**shit**!! I know what you did! You and that kit took my furs while I was napping!! Now **give them back**, or I'll have to **take **them from you!!"

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. He wanted to spare the miko a _lot _of embarrassment from fighting the wolf, but at the same time, he was very stubborn. Thinking carefully, he gently pushed Kagome to Miroku and Sango. Then, he took off his haori and undershirt. "Does it _look _like I have furs, wolf? And if you even dare suggest I hid them in my hakama..."

Now the wolf looked confused. His mind cleared of the anger, he realized how embarrassed his miko was. He turned to her, a slight blush on his cheeks, but he also looked remorseful. He reached out to her while he whispered, "Errr... Kagome, I..." Flinching and drawing his hand back as she withdrew again, he let his arm drop. He realized he just ruined every chance with her. Deciding to bow out gracefully, he nodded to the hanyou, and ran off in his tornado.

When the crestfallen prince returned to his cave, he saw his furs. Gathering them up, he redressed, and sat in the more public cave with the rest of the pack. "What's wrong, Kouga?" Ginta asked. He didn't want their leader to end up hurt, but at the same time, he and Hakkaku knew Kouga desperately needed a reality check.

Kouga only picked at the boar that was reserved for him. Lowering his head so his hair fell over his eyes, he whispered, "I blew it..."


	5. I Miss You

**Title:** I Miss You**  
Author: **Nikki Kiraga  
** Rating:** PG-13  
** Genre:** General, Angst, Songfic, Drama  
** Warnings: **Possible inaccuracy, flashbacks, lyrics that actually stick out, angst until around the end. Oh, and 2 deaths.**  
AU/Canon: **Canon-ish  
**Pairing: **Inuyasha/Kagome (Implied)  
**Words: **3,482 Lyrics Included  
**Summary: **She couldn't save him. He lost her. Now a song reminds them of the one they miss.  
**Notes: **Week 139, Empty theme. "I Miss You" belongs to Miley Cyrus. Sequel of sorts to Okaa-san from At First Tweak. is Kagome, is Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome hummed softly as she bathed, her depressed hanyou guarding her with his back turned. A few nights ago, he was dreaming about his mother, and now he couldn't snap back to his old self. When she said she had a test, he begged her not to go, and she reluctantly complied. She knew how hard it was to lose a parent, as she lost her father long ago. But if she lost her Mama too... she wouldn't know what she'd do. A mother is usually kind, loving, nurturing, and always the one to hold you while you cry. She knew all too well how important one was, and she tried hard to fill that hole in the heart--even a little bit--for Inuyasha and Shippou.

Slowly, as she scrubbed the watermelon-scented shampoo into her ebony locks, she began to sing, thinking of her father. When she was seven, he died in a plane crash on the way to America for business. Her mother was obviously devastated, but she rarely showed it. Kagome, too, had tried to be strong, for her baby brother's sake. Souta had very few memories of their father, and she knew that now, as a growing boy, he needed a male role model desperately. And, let's face it--Gramps, sweet as he is at times, was no role model. She always thought that was why he looked up to Inuyasha to the extend he did.

_You used to call me your angel,_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

Inuyasha's furry, silver dog ears perked up high. They swiveled toward the singing, and he realized it was Kagome. He hadn't known what song it was, or why she was singing, but it quickly brought back painful memories.

Softly, the human woman stroked her son's silver hair, tears falling down her face. Half breed...that's what he was called. All he did was ask what it was. Why was she crying? It confused him then, and it even scared him. "Mama-chan?" the small boy whimpered.

Izayoi composed herself. She knew that even though her son would be ridiculed, hated, scorned, and ignored, she couldn't worry him. No, but she would have to tell him the truth. "Inuyasha," she whispered, softly stroking his cheek now instead of his ears. "A half breed... means... you are neither human, nor demon."

"Neither human or demon? What? Mama-chan, I don't get it," the youth questioned innocently.

"Your father was a demon--he died the day you were born. He gave us the fire rat robe, and saved us," she explained. "But, I'm human. And because we loved each other, and had you, both species won't... like you, dear. Do you understand?" Her voice was full of pain, sadness, and heartbreak, as was her eyes, as she desperately tried to explain it to her tiny son.

Inuyasha stared up at her. He wasn't going to be liked by humans or demons? But what else were there? "So... I'm gonna be alone?" he whispered. He dreaded the answer, softly holding onto her kimono.

Izayoi quickly shook her head. "No, sweetie. You won't be alone. You'll always have me." She held him close, and closed her eyes. She knew it wasn't true, that he'd live longer than her... but she couldn't hurt him like that. Not yet.

_I loved the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

"Daddy, do you have to go?" Bright blue eyes stared up at the man as she questioned him. She wanted her papa to stay. She had a sinking feeling that something was going to go wrong when he left tomorrow. She knew it, and she hasn't been wrong once. She wanted to stop it, and keep him there.

"Yes, Kagome, I do," chuckled the tall man for the hundredth time. He held his young daughter close, and kissed her head. "I'll come back. It'll only be a week, alright?"

"But Papa, I have a feeling! Somethin' will go wrong! I know it!" she whined. "Don't go, please. Don't leave me and Mama and Souta and Grandpa. Please, Daddy? Please?" She was close to tears, staring into the blue eyes she inherited.

The black-haired man shook her head. "Honey, it'll be alright. Nothing will go wrong. Here," he took off his wedding ring, his most prized possession, and placed it in her hand. "This is Daddy's most prized possession. Hold onto it for me?"

The girl tearfully looked at the band in her palm, and looked up at him. She nodded, and snuggled closer to her father. She knew something was going to go wrong, and only a few days later, she was proved right when they heard of the plane crash. She looked at her shaking mother, and only smiled sadly. "Papa's gone, isn't he?" Her words came out as a whisper. She knew it was going to happen. She didn't want to know what... all she needed to know was that he was gone.

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

He sat blankly beside her bloody, cold body. He didn't know how long he was sitting there, but he knew it had been a while. The hut wreaked of death, blood, and tension was thick. He just went to get his Mama a gift. It was the day of her birth. She didn't deserve to die. Why did they kill her? He knew it was someone else... but who?

Slowly, the sad child stood. He had to be strong. For his Papa, who he then held a great deal of respect for. For his Mama, she wouldn't want him to be sad. And for himself, he couldn't live in misery. First, he would imitate the grown ups. He'd give her a proper burial. He'd watch enough too figure out how to do it. Slowly, he managed to pick up her limp body, and dragged it off. He tried hard not to hurt her body, but was finding it increasingly difficult.

He managed to find a good spot, and began digging. All he had was his hands, but he made quick work of the ground. He begun to wonder why grown ups would put someone in the ground, with the worms and the moles, but didn't bother thinking about it. It was a burial, regardless. Softly, he rested his mother's body in the hole. "Umm... I'm not sure how to do this, Mama, but... you were a great Mama, and I hope you're happy with Papa. I love you." He wiped his tears away on his sleeve, and quickly refilled the hole. He found a nice, flat stone, and carefully engraved some words on it, before resting it at the top of the grave.

"I'll come visit you, Mama." He looked around, and found the patch of lilies he was recently picking from. He plucked some, and rested them on her grave. "Bye bye," he whispered. He returned to their hut briefly, flashes of his young life in his head. Her smile, her warmth, her love. It was all something he missed dearly, and wished he could have more of. He gathered up the fire rat robe, knowing he'd eventually grow into it. He got one of her tubes of lip color, and stuffed it in a pouch in his hakama. Satisfied, he ran as fast as his young hanyou legs could take him. He'd visit, yes, but he vowed he could never be near humans again.

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

The funeral, of course, had to be on a rainy day. Just her luck. It was bad enough she felt guilty because she knew. She knew, and he still died. Figures. Nobody listened to a child. But she was special, and deep down, she knew it. She had special abilities--like when she was able to heal so quickly when she scraped her knee on the concrete. She seemed to be psychic as well, but that didn't matter. She stood in her little black dress, staring at her father's grave. It wasn't right. How could he leave them?

She shook her head. It wasn't his fault. It was hers. She didn't warn him good enough. She couldn't tell him what would happen. But she still knew. It wasn't a shock when they found out he didn't arrive at his convention. It wasn't a shock when her mother got the "we regretfully inform you" call. It wasn't a shock, despite the fact that it'd scar most seven year olds, when she saw his body sewn together in the casket. None of it was shocking, because she knew, and it still happened.

She wished she could've told him. She found out only a day later, this time by dream, what happened to him. It was always that way. First came the feeling, then the dream. Did they care? No. Did they listen? No. But now they would, and she knew it. Now they'd pay attention. She told her mother and grandfather what happened, what her last words to her father were, and about the dream she had. They were shocked at how graphic her dream was, and tried to make sure she was okay. She wasn't scarred, she wasn't terrified. She was fine. Guilty, depressed, miserable... but fine. And now they listened. Her feelings were going to be paid attention to. Her dreams wouldn't come true. They wouldn't lose another loved one if she had anything to say about it.

Softly, she laid a single lily on his grave. He loved lilies, and she did too. She couldn't keep herself from laughing, shortly, quietly... she knew. "I told you so, Papa. I told you," she whispered tearfully. "You said you'd listen. You lied." She stood, and walked toward the car. Souta was a newborn, so they left him at home. Her grandfather drove them to the shrine, her mother hysterical. She shook her head. She could've stopped it...

_You used to call me your dreamer_

_And now I'm living out my dream_

_Oh how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's happening for me_

She was thirteen before she got another, well, "vision," she supposed you could call it. Or premonition. Or something. Whatever it was, it was that terrible gut feeling again. Souta was about to go to camp, for the first time. He was due to leave in two days, and she quickly told her mother. By then, however, they forgot about her premonitions. When she got the dream, the night before he was due to leave, she woke up screaming. Her bright, blue eyes looked at her mother's brown ones when she ran into the room. "Mama, don't make Souta go! He's gonna die! Like... like..."

The middle-aged woman was confused, but then remembered. She remembered her daughter telling her husband not to leave, and he ended up dying because he didn't listen. She remembered the feelings, the dreams. "Did you have a dream, Kagome? Tell me about it," she cooed softly, stroking her daughter's midnight hair.

"A forest fire," she panted, tears in her eyes. "He's gonna get caught. I... I felt his pain. Mama, don't let him go!" She was sobbing now, her teenage body shaking. She couldn't take it again. She couldn't let him die because she couldn't stop it. She just couldn't!!

Her mother held her tightly. "We won't. He won't go. I promise, Kagome. You won't lose your brother." She had to admit, it was scaring her how such a young girl got premonitions so graphic. But they didn't dare ask anybody about it. She didn't want her daughter to be viewed as a freak. No, they'd just prevent the visions. She wasn't going to lose her son too, and she wasn't going to let her daughter become overtaken with grief again. "Go back to sleep. I'll tell Souta he can't go in the morning."

The teenager nodded weakly. She laid back down, gripping her pillow tightly. She couldn't lose someone else. She just couldn't.

In the morning, Souta was upset, and hated them both once he found out that she convinced their mother to keep him from camp. He didn't understand why other kids were allowed, but he wasn't. It wasn't fair. But, as always, Kagome was right. The fire was announced on the news, only a week later. Souta was shocked, and looked at his sister. Slowly, a smile came to his young face. He couldn't imagine how bad that was, but if their mother didn't even let them touch the stove, then a forest fire must've been terrible. "Thank you," he whispered to the teenager.

Kagome smiled, and nodded. Their father knew she was special, and now she was had used her so-called gift to save her brother. She couldn't save him, but felt comfort in the fact that she saved Souta. Hugging him, she whispered in return, "No problem."

_I'm thinking back on the past_

_It's true that time is flying by too fast_

Fifteen decades. That's how long it had been since it happened. He'd long ago killed the bastard who dare take his mother's life, and often ran for his life. And now, he was falling in love with a human. Kikyou, the mighty and beautiful priestess. It all started with a selfish wish to become all demon, and eliminate his damned human blood once and for all. He loved his mother, but never understood why she and his father decided to curse him like they did.

Slowly, Inuyasha snuck into his miko's hut. "Kikyou?" he muttered. He smiled when the woman lifted her head, and graced him with an upward turn of her lips. "I have a gift for you. I... heard it was your day of birth, and... well, here." He held out his hand, a golden tube in the palm.

The priestess was shocked, to say the least, but took the tube anyway. When she opened it, she looked at him, an eyebrow raised in question. "Lip coloring?"

"It was my mother's. Other than the fire rat robe, it's... all I have to remind me of her." The blushing hanyou looked away, arms stuffed in his haori. He didn't miss, however, when she showed him a bright smile.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. It's very kind of you to give me this," she responded. She watched him nod, and stopped him before he left. Slowly, she applied the lip coloring, and kissed him softly on the cheek.

The hanyou blushed even further, quickly wiping his cheek with his sleeve. "Keh," he muttered before leaving. In truth, it was absolutely perfect seeing her wearing it, and it warmed his heart so much to feel her lips on his cheek. He silently thanked his mother. Time had flown, but her memory was still fresh in his mind.

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

She paused for a moment, to duck her head under the water and shook her hair to rinse the shampoo from it. Standing slowly, she begun to wade her way out of the water, still singing. She wanted to finish the song, even though it brought back so many hard memories. She hadn't had any premonitions lately, but maybe it was only when a loved one was going to die. She shrugged. It didn't really matter, she didn't like the dreams anyway.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. The words she sang were bringing back so many memories of his mother. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve, grumbling to himself. Damn wench, she knew he was already more emotional than usual. Why'd she have to go and sing that damn song?!

_I know you're in a better place, yeah_

_But I wish that I could see your face, oh_

In truth, he followed her. The tall, black-haired, blue-eyed spirit followed his little girl around, watching in amazement as she grew. He was able to follow her into Sengoku Jidai, and see how she had this unspoken romance with the silver-haired hanyou. He was able to growl with the hanyou when the ookami dared touch his daughter. And what he really, really hated was when the monk--and even Inuyasha sometimes!--watched his poor, innocent daughter bathe. It angered him, but he knew it couldn't be helped. She was a beauty, just like her mother.

He often saw another beautiful woman, one who also had black hair, watch over them as well. He once talked to her, asking her name and why she was watching them. He only smiled once told, and returned to his steady surveillance of his daughter. He knew he should probably be with Souta, or his wife, but they didn't see his death first-hand through dreams. They didn't try to stop him and fail. He wanted to make sure his little girl was always living a happy life without regret, and was happy to see she did, even with all the battle and bloodshed she was forced to see.

_I know you're where you need to be_

_Even though it's not here with me_

She watched as well, for all those centuries. Her heart broke when the priestess sealed him to the Goshinboku, and she rubbed his cheek so often, knowing he couldn't feel her. Every day for 50 years, she would sit by the tree, praying that someone would come to release him. Someone had to release her baby... they had to!

When it finally happened... when the girl from the future, Kagome, the reincarnation of the woman who dared put his baby there, arrived in their time, her heart soared, though it dropped like a rock when she saw how her son acted. She did _not _raise him like that! He was not a heathen! She stomped her foot, screaming at her son as he tried to kill the girl, but only laughed good-heartedly when he got his first dose of the subjugation spell.

Then Sesshoumaru dared have that... that Un-Mother impersonate her! Ooooh, how she wanted Inu no Taishou to be there to see how his sons acted! They'd have the blunt end of a sword to their bottoms in three seconds!!

Before long, she noticed another man, and he was obviously from Kagome's time. She smiled when he approached. "My name is Izayoi," she responded. "The one with the silver hair. He's mine. I presume the girl is yours?" Her smile widened when he nodded. "She's a beautiful girl. Kind, too."

"And your son is kind as well. I have to thank him for protecting my Kagome in such harsh times," he complimented.

"Yes, they're both quite special," she agreed.

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

She slid into her clothes. She couldn't help but feel she wasn't alone. No, her father was still there, deep down in her heart. Yes, she was sad she couldn't save him. But if she learned anything here in Sengoku Jidai, it was that things happen for a reason. She padded at her hair as she walked toward her hanyou, slowly finishing the song.

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

He looked at her, and smiled. Standing slowly, he wrapped his arm around her waist. He was glad he wasn't alone anymore. His mother was gone, yes, but now he had Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara... even the runt Shippou. He had a family. No, they could never replace his mother, but they were family. He nuzzled her hair, smiling.

As much as they had accepted the deaths, though, they both knew that there was a part of their heart that would always have a hole. Though they knew they weren't alone, and that everything happens for a reason... part of them was still empty.


	6. Perfect

**Title:** Perfect**  
Author: **Nikki Kiraga  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Romance, Introspective-ish  
**Warnings: **N/A**  
AU/Canon: **Canon  
**Pairing: **Sango/Sesshoumaru  
**Words: **157  
**Summary: **She loved it when he wasn't perfect.  
**Note: **Week 140, Sleep drabbles.

* * *

Sighing, she stalked into their bedroom. She hated it when her boss made her stay late. She missed dinner, but right now all her body wanted was sleep. When she walked into their room, she smiled at the sight.

Laying there was her beautiful youkai husband, on his stomach, one arm hung over the edge of the bed, his nearly glowing silver hair messily sprawled out on the pillow and sheets, his other hand resting on it and the pillow. He prided himself on being perfect, composed, not a hair out of place. But as he slept, he showed her a different side. The messy, normal side of him.

She smiled, and slipped into bed beside him, closing her eyes as his arms instinctively wrapped around her. She had to admit, she liked him this way. He thought he had to be perfect for everyone, but in truth...

In truth, Sango just wanted Sesshoumaru to be himself.


End file.
